phoenix wright - evil continues
by BestCoolWriterEva
Summary: evil lurks everywhere as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney finds out. takes place after "phoenix wright - evil murder" (ps: read that first)
1. Chapter 1

**a\n: **Hello :) this my second story and continues last story. Someone told me many spell mistakes were in my prev story so i use word spell-check more :D enjoy!

* * *

It was cold cold when the people came out court with phoenix one of the court people coming out with briefcase in hand. Phoenix saw edge worth with mayo waiting before him and head down gone to hers where edge worth said 'wright you ruined case' with eyebrows.

Phoenix sad say to edge worth that case was still on and not ruined much. Edge worth shocked said 'how you can make worse case?!' which phoenix know not.

So he said he knew edge worth was innocent and that he'll prove it sometime in court which edge worth nodded to.

After edge worth got off murder, many accused him of forgery evidence which phoenix helped trial so edge worth not be maid guilty

Mayo was jumping a feet up and down as she asked of phoenix of burgers which phoenix had no money of giving so no burgers. Mayo wept tear is sad which made phoenix sad and phoenix agreed to on later buy burgers

Then beard man came and said 'ho u can't prove we forged our forgery accuses muwahahahahahaha'  
to be continued

* * *

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**a\n:** Next book is up here read and enjoy :D:D:D:D:D Thanks for reviews and favs

* * *

Phoenix turned and saw man was no man than detection gumshoe! So phoenix go and ask why as mayo and edge worth looked with eyes as phoenix asking gumshoe.

Gumshoe said 'who you talking it not me it be him' with finger at a cloak run up building which made everibody fishy and vary so phoenix stared till cloak unseen.

Mayo said she need burger so phoenix was clear thoughts and take mayo to burger station. Edge worth asked gumshoe if he knew cloak man and gumshoe sad 'course it was ' but he no finish because hole in shoulder appear as bullet went and he fell.

Phoenix was eating burger with mayo when this happened and edge worth called him with phone and said 'gumshoe is shoot!' and burger fell out phoenix's mouth and ran off to crime scene with mayo behind.

Ten secs later he in hospital room of gumshoe where edge worth and doctor were there. Doctor say 'who you are only family and closed relatives allowed' so phoenix said 'I'm gumshoe brother' and doctor sorryed and went away as edge worth stared.

'Edge what happened' phoenix ask as he watch gumshoe bloody shoulder as edge worth answered 'man with cloak shoot gumshoe!' which made phoenix eyes mouth big and round

'mayo' said phoenix as he saw mayo enter room. 'your late' asked phoenix as mayo wept tears of crying for gumshoe bloody shoulder. Suddenly cloak man was seen standing out window edge worth spat on ground and said 'we catch cloak!' then he open window and jump out and follow man who ran away

phoenix closed window so doctor no complain and walk to bike where mayo was standing and told her to go home and then got on and drive to where he think edge worth was. just then a gun came on head as a man came out from his hiding place in bike basket

'no sudden moves'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

**a\n**: Third chapter! :D This is longest story me made so enjoy :D:D:D thanks for review and help

* * *

Meanwhile edgeworth had mayo were not aware of phoenix kidnapping so they go to court because court had trial and edgeworth need be at trial the prosecutor and mayo was there because phoenix told her not to come.

So edgeworth was shocked still when someone said "this be trial of PHOENIX MURDER." which made edgeworth sad. Mayo not hear so she not sad. So they go in court and get seated as judge bangs gavel everywhere and says "COURT IS IN SESSION!" and asks edgeworth if prosecution ready which edgeworth nod and say yes.

However, he crying inside because he thought case was something else and now he unprepared. He saw defense attorney was none other than winston payne who was defending random fat man with beard and red glasses who was staring at edgeworth.

Judge look at payne who was flipping bald hair and said "why you defense attorney? you prosecutor!" which winston said "not anymore!" and everybody ahhed, including judge.

"we here for PHOENIX MURDER trial!" judge said "THE ACCUSED IS GODOT!" and everibody gasped and screamed in confusion.

To be continued-

* * *

Please review.


End file.
